


A Familiar Face

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunters (2013), True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam finds a stranger oddly familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Face

"MaryAnn...?"

Pam had seen the woman leaning at the bar when she started her shift on the door, now, with the club full she had come to the bar, her attention caught again by the slim brunette. She had approached, adressing the woman.   
Jordyn, however, didn't move. 

"MaryAnn?"

"Are you talking to me?"

Jordyn turned her head, glancing over at the blonde Vampire, her smile slightly shy, a little timid. 

"MaryAnn..."

"Jordyn."

"So you aren't...?"

"Whoever MaryAnn is... I'm not her."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Drinking."

"Why?"

"My sons hate me, my husband is dead and... well, I'm fairly sure my car isn't going anywhere without a fuel change and new tyres... neither of which I can afford."

"Whatever. Get your drink, then follow me."


End file.
